


The Love of a Rebel

by Spector8



Series: A Rebel and Stormtrooper [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spector8/pseuds/Spector8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra is in love with a female stormtrooper. What happens when she starts having feelings for him? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Rebel

He was only getting supplies when it happened. Ezra had been captured by stormtroopers because one of them recognized him. He was now in crawling through the vent of an imperial base to escape. 

"This sucks." He muttered to himself. 

He kept crawling. While he was crawling he heard a female voice. He stopped and looked down. He seen a beautiful human girl with stormtrooper armour. 

She had long black hair, tanned skin, sparkling emerald green eyes, looked about 5'6, and appeared to be sixteen. 

He stared at her a minute and listened to the conversation she was having. He caught her name during the conversation. Her name was Addison, but her friend (he guessed it was her friend) called her Addi.

He was so distracted that he barely had time to notice the vent was starting to go down.

"Uh oh." He said.

He crashed through the vent, directly in front of the two stormtroopers. He grabbed his head as he stood up. 

"Go get back up. Its the Jedi." Addison told her companion.

He nodded and left. Addison kept her gun pointed at Ezra. Her expressionemotionless.

"Hey, I don't fight girls unless I need to. Just let me walk away peacefully and no one gets hurt." He said. 

"No chance rebel scum." Addison said.

"I think you should at least know my name before you start calling me names." He joked with a smile.

Addison's expression remained emotionless. His smile faded. She grabbed her comm while keeping her hand on the trigger.

"I'm taking him back to his cell. I'll call if I need backup." She said. 

"Copy that soilder." The man on the end said.

She turned her comm off and put it back on her belt. She walked up to Ezra.

"Alright, get moving." Addison said.

He didn't move. She got angry and turned him around herself. She grabbed his arms and harshly pushed him forward.

"You could be gentler you know." Ezra told her.

She didn't talk back. 

He smirked and broke his arms out of her hold. She prepared her gun to shoot but he tackled her before she could. She struggled underneath him. 

"The names Ezra, by the way." He told her as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him. 

She beat his back in anger. He ignored it. 

He found a cell and opened it. He threw her in it.

"See you later Addison." Ezra said as he closed the cell.

He left.

Back at the ghost, Ezra came in and seen Kanan.

"Where have you been? And why don't you have the supplies I told you to get?" He asked a little angry.

"It's a long story." Ezra told him.

He walked by Kanan. He stopped halfway at the door though, and turned around.

"I met a girl, by the way." He said.

"Wait, what?" Kanan said. 

He went after his padawan for an answer.

At the Imperial base, Addison was with the trooper she was with earlier.

"So, what happened with that boy that got away today?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Zacarihia." She said.

She thought back to what he looked like. She had to admit he was sorta cute. It would never work though. He was a rebel and she worked for the Empire. Maybe she would see him again though. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any constructive critasisim is appricated. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
